Escapades Of Elsa
by thatkoolkatjess21
Summary: When Anna and Elsa's parents died, their world was changed forever. That was the day that Elsa had realized she was finally free. She kept herself locked away and learned to control her powers. But not for good intentions. She worked hard to make herself strong. If only Anna's parents would've let her remember what happened when they were children. But now it's too late...
1. The Death

**The Death**

Something had changed in Elsa. Her surroundings were different, a blizzard raged on outside as snowflakes covered the ground. Kristoff and Anna were laying in front of the fireplace. Anna's lips were lifeless and blue. Kristoff held her tight next to the warmth of the fire. He had a mix of emotions. He felt both angry and upset. He was in love with Anna. He had planned to marry her and live a wonderful life together, just him and her. He looked down at Anna to see that she had finally passed. He gently closed her eyes and set her body down beside the fire. He paced around the room. He was full of rage, full of sadness and ready to seek out revenge. Kristoff decided to go to the trolls and tell them of Anna's death and Elsa's powers.

Kristoff reached the trolls and told them of his findings. The trolls weren't surprised in the slightest. They had figured that Elsa would realize the magnitude of her powers and do whatever she could to be the most powerful person in Arendelle. Kristoff spoke to them.

"Is there a way to stop her, a way to make things right again?" he asked.

"We can't bring Anna back, if that is what you're asking, we're very sorry." The trolls replied.

"I figured, but I don't want Anna to die in vain. This bitch needs to be stopped, she cannot get away with this. Anna was my soul mate and I can't have things end this way."

The trolls whisper among each other and Kristoff realizes what needs to be done. He knows he must fight the Ice Queen. Before he leaves Kristoff asks the trolls one last question.

`"Will you help me defeat her?" Kristoff said, sad yet triumphantly.

The trolls looked at him. He knew when the time would come that they would be there if he needed them. Kristoff grabs Sven and sets off on a journey to get what he needs to destroy the Ice Queen.


	2. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Meanwhile, Elsa wandered through her ice castle, thinking what the next plans would be now that she was the sole heir and empress of Arendelle. Suddenly, Hans came barging in. Elsa was frustrated with Hans because he had chosen Anna over her. She knew Hans was evil but she didn't care. She thought he was cute and she had an evil plan for them. Hans proposed an idea, and told her they could rule the Southern Isles and Arendelle together. After hearing this, Elsa began to question his motives.

"Hans, why did you go after Anna instead of me?"

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't know how wonderful you are."

"Hans... I'm only agreeing to this because I can't do this alone. You better not hurt me or mess this up."

"You get to be Queen of Arendelle without worry of being overthrown by that bitch, my dear. And, you'll have me every step of the way." he added

Hans got down on one knee and proposed to Elsa. Obviously she said yes because they would then be able to take over much larger and greater lands. Elsa realized what a great idea getting together with Hans was. She would now be Queen of two locations. Even though Hans was only in line for the crown of the Southern Isle, they were both still young and capable of ruling both someday. Elsa and Hans embrace and kiss. Elsa walks away to think of the new empire she has just obtained. She smirks and realizes that she is becoming increasingly stronger.


	3. The Final Preparation

**The Final Preparation**

We return to Kristoff and Sven preparing for battle. Kristoff has no idea that Elsa and Hans have officially teamed up. Kristoff got as much salt and sand as he could. He also continued to find people to join his army. Kristoff knew he had to wait before he could attack, but he also knew that the longer he waited the stronger Elsa would become. Kristoff still didn't know that Elsa and Hans had an army was much bigger than his. Troops from the Southern Isle had already been sent over to keep everything in Arendelle calm and to keep people from rebelling. As Kristoff goes back into the height of the mountains he thinks of Anna and the future they could have had. He doesn't care about himself dying in the upcoming battle, he just wants to avenge Anna. He gets upset and decides to stop Sven at a nearby cave. Inside the cave, Kristoff finds Olaf hiding.

"Olaf what are you doing here?" Kristoff asks as he wipes tears from his face.

"I'm hiding from Queen Elsa, there's something different about her and it's scary."

"Olaf, you know she killed Anna right? Anna is dead." Kristoff cringed saying those words.

Olaf begins to cry.

"Not Anna, what is wrong with Queen Elsa, Kristoff?" Olaf said cowering.

"I'm not sure Olaf buddy, but I'm not going to let her get away with killing the love of my life. Will you help me fight her in this battle?"

"Sure Kristoff, I can try the best I can."

Kristoff started to build a fire and sat in silence when the fire had started. Something was changing in him too. His thirst for Elsa's blood was starting to show. Vengeance was all he wanted and all he planned to get. Kristoff closed his eyes and his let his head wander to better times with Anna and he fell asleep. That night Kristoff dreamt of what his future with Anna could have been, he had dreams that he'd beat Elsa and that Anna came back to life. When he woke up he knew that day was the day to fight for the one he loved. He woke up Olaf and they set off to the trolls. Kristoff needed some advice and he wanted to know if the trolls would help. When he got to the normal spot of where the trolls live, the trolls were nowhere to be found. Kristoff had figured that the trolls had either helped Elsa or had been taken down by the evil Ice Queen. Then suddenly the ground quaked and the rock trolls had come from the Earth. They were hiding from Elsa.

"I need some words of encouragement and I need to make sure I'm doing the right thing." Kristoff said as he quivered.

The troll king looked at him, grabbed his hand and told him this, "Kristoff the love you have for Anna is undying, if you strongly believe you must do this for her than do it, don't let fear get in the way. She meant a lot to you as you did to her."

Kristoff looked at him, shook his head and asked if the trolls would join him, they agreed to meet at the castle but couldn't promise they'd join the fight. Elsa and Anna had meant a lot to them, even though she was evil. Kristoff grabbed Sven and Olaf were on their way. There next stop: the ice castle...


	4. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

Elsa and Hans sat in the ice castle when they saw Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in the distance. Elsa turned to Hans,

"Does he think this is a joke? Does he think he really stands a chance?" Elsa said fuming.

She lifted her hand and Olaf goes flying, he hits a rock and hard. Kristoff ran over to him.

"Olaf are you okay?" Kristoff said sadly.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like…" His voice trailed off, he coughed and continued, "I like warm hugs."

"Olaf? Olaf?!" Kristoff shook him, Olaf had died.

Kristoff got up. He was baffled. Elsa had killed her own creation without the bat of an eye. He knew that this fight would be challenging. Elsa looks out the window, she had a feeling that Kristoff would seek revenge. She looked back at Hans and began to speak.

"Get the troops ready, I'm not dealing with this petty bullshit. If he wants a battle he can have one. That's not going to bring back his little lover though. He'll probably kill himself along the way."

"Yes my dear, I'll get the men, don't worry. Don't let him get you down. No one will be able to touch you sweetheart, you're a Queen now."

Hans had left the room to round up the troops. He kissed Elsa on the cheek and walked away. Elsa stood looking out the window. She felt no sympathy for what she had done. She finally had all the power, she no longer needed to share the limelight with her sister. She was proud of what she'd done. She walked away from the window and sat down on the ground. She chuckled and said to herself but out loud,

"There's something wrong with him if he thinks he can challenge me. He stands no chance, I'm growing stronger by the second, my husband has many troops and I am not afraid at all. I have everything he could ever want. Ha-ha. Whatever, he'll see."

Hans walked in and told her the troops are on their way to find Kristoff. Suddenly the ground quaked and the trolls had appeared. They had decided to help since they wouldn't be fighting Elsa but taking away her resources to make her fight on her own. The ground ripped open and half the troops were gone. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. She became angry and then it began to blizzard. No one could see in front of their faces. The remaining troops stopped, the trolls left to find safety underground once again. Elsa was enraged, she could tell that Kristoff had done his work and she also realized that the troops weren't going to do anything. She got up and stormed out of the room. She went to her bedroom where she grabbed her white fur coat, gloves and proceeded to walk outside. She figured she might as well handle the situation herself if the troops couldn't do it. As she walked outside she began talking to herself.

"This is a joke. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He thinks he can get my families trolls to go against me. They only took down my army, I can recruit more men I don't need them. I guess like they say if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." She continued through the blizzard, the weather didn't faze her. Elsa was no longer afraid of her powers.

Kristoff knew Elsa was coming, he was trying his hardest to walk through the blizzard. He was starting to freeze, he couldn't move anywhere when suddenly Anna had appeared.

"You don't have to do this for me. It's okay. I know you love me and I love you too." Anna said.

Kristoff began to cry. He was overwhelmed and confused. He reached out to her but couldn't touch her.

"Oh Anna, what am I going to do without you? We could've had a bright and lovely future. You didn't get much of a chance to live life. I can't let this bitch live that down. You deserved to live Anna."

"Kristoff everything will be okay, but you need to get up, you need to fight her or you will die too. I must get going. Get up and go toward the West. Goodbye Kristoff. I love you and good luck."

Kristoff tried to reach out again but she was gone. He got up and began to run to the West. Once he reached Elsa he grabbed handfuls of salt and tried to throw them at her. The storm outside was raging. He could barely see and missed when he threw it at her. She began to laugh.

"You really think you can beat me huh?"

"You killed the one I love, now it's time for you to die."

He grabbed a log and tried to throw it at her. The wind was too strong. He tried to get close to her and she pushed him away. Kristoff thought this time he could manage to at least get one good hit on Elsa. He grabbed another log and chucked it. Once again it missed. Elsa countered his attack with a huge icicle, it pierced him right in the stomach.

"You thought you stood a chance. Have fun with your girl. Tell Anna I say hey sis." She walked away chuckling.

The snow around Kristoff began to get warm and red. Sven came and laid on the ground with him. He nuzzled his nose into his hand. Anna appeared, she grabbed his other hand.

"It's okay to go. It doesn't hurt. We can be together forever."

She kissed him as he took his last breath. Kristoff was dead.


End file.
